


A Bushel And A Peck

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Krampus (2015)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has many different ways of kissing Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly Kiss

When Max was young, really young, he was rather clingy, especially with his father. But Tom was often a busy man, what with work and all, and while Max was too small to understand that at the age of five Tom always, or at least most of the time, made the effort to give his son affection. This is when the butterfly kisses started. The gentle brushing of eyelashes were brief moments of affection usually exchanged because Max was often fascinated by looking at his dad’s eyes up close, but also because Max liked how it tickled.

So, whenever Tom was really up to his neck in work and he hadn’t had a chance to spend time with Max properly he would usually apologize with a butterfly kiss. Max would jump up and down, hair bouncing with his excitement, when his dad was _finally_ finished with his work. It was almost like a treat, a reward if you will, for Max being patient and waiting for his father without disturbing him. Tom would scoop Max up in his arms and lean in to press their faces closely together, tilting his head ever so slightly for the best angle.

Once Tom’s eyelashes started to flutter, there was no stopping the squeal of delight that came out of Max or the smile that followed after.


	2. Eskimo Kiss

During winter, but mostly closer towards Christmas time when it starts to _really_ snow, Max occasionally likes to play outside. Even more so than he usually does in the summertime. Max loves the snow so much that he could play in it for hours and sometimes he does when he really loses track of time. By the time his mom or dad call him in for supper, it’s already too late and Max comes down with a cold.

The signs are always apparent to Tom every time this happens, because he’ll hear Max trying to sniffle up his snot and the tip of his nose will be bright red. This results in Tom helping Max take off his galoshes and wrap him up in a blanket with hot cocoa, but despite all of this Max complains about his nose being too numb to feel anything, making him worry. Tom quells his son's worry, however, by leaning in to press the tip of his nose against Max’s and rubbing it affectionately back and forth, simulating an Eskimo kiss. This usually happens a few more times until Max proclaims he has feeling in his nose again.

Sometimes Tom entertains the idea that Max stays out for too long on purpose.


	3. Top Of The Head Kiss

Tom can be a very serious person, a very busy person, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he can’t fool around or be silly every once in awhile. He may not bond much with Max anymore, but there are moments when him and his son are horsing around. Max will pounce on his dad with the intent of tickling him silly, but Tom usually gets him in a headlock by hooking an arm around Max’s forehead. Tom proceeds to grind his knuckles on top of Max’s head, giving him a noogie.

“Stop!” Max giggles as he struggles in his dad’s grip.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Tom taunts, laughing as Max squeals in delight.

“Yes! Please let me go!” Max begs with tears of joy in his eyes.

Tom lets him go and Max smoothes out his tousled hair as if to compose himself. Tom smiles down at his son and pulls him into a headlock once again, but decides to plant a kiss on the top of his head this time. He rustles his son’s curls playfully and Max blushes a little when his dad cups him under the chin tenderly. Tom gazes at his son with a funny look in his eyes and Max scrunches his eyebrows.

“What?” Max questions, staring up at his dad with wide brown eyes.

“Nothing,” Tom murmurs, kissing Max on top of the head one more time for good measure.


End file.
